The present invention relates to a surgical clamp and, more particularly, to a surgical clamp including an operation guiding device for reliably guiding a guiding needle so that a surgical worker can immediately use a drilling device while achieving precise positioning during a surgical operation.
With reference to FIG. 1, during a surgical operation, a surgical worker operates a surgical clamp 50 to hold a bone 60 of a patient with one hand and operates an operation guiding device 70 and a guiding needle 80 with the other hand, which is troublesome and laborsome. The time and space required for operation are increased, which causes adverse affect to surgical operations in which every second counts. The bone 60 of the patient must be fixed by the surgical clamp 50 before drilling a hole in the bone 60 for subsequent insertion of a bone nail. Furthermore, care must be taken to avoid a large incision area in the surgical site of the patient. However, the sight of the surgical worker may be blocked by the surgical clamp 50 and the operation guiding device 70. The hole will not be located in a central plane of the bone 60 if the operation guiding device 70 is not located in the central plane of an opening of the surgical clamp 50. The bone nail is liable to be inserted to an offset position, imparting uneven force to the bone 60 during the healing stage. The bone 60 may even break after insertion of the bone nail if the offset of the bone nail is large.
A surgical worker generally has to operate several surgical devices at the same time in a surgical operation, and operation of each surgical procedure must be completed. Thus, the surgical operation in which every second counts may fail just because of an additional movement for operating one of the surgical devices.
Thus, a need exists for novel surgical clamp that allows the surgical operation to proceed faster and more reliable while reducing mistakes during the surgical operation.